powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Symbiotic Technology Attacks
The ability to release/use symbiotic technology to various attacks. Sub-power of Symbiotic Technology Manipulation. Variation of Technology Attacks. Also Called *Symbiotic Technology Projection Capabilities The user can release/use symbiotic technology to attacks of various shapes and/or intensities, either projected, used as a part of melee attacks, etc. Applications *'Concussion Beams:' Release beams of solidified symbiotic technology. *'Expanding Symbiotic Technology Bolts:' Project symbiotic technology that expands rapidly on contact with an object. *'Formulated Symbiotic Technology Blasts:' Release blasts of symbiotic technology in a form of a creature or object. *'Hand Blasts:' Release symbiotic technology blasts from hands. *'Omnidirectional Symbiotic Technology Waves:' Send out a wave of symbiotic technology in all directions. *'Reflective Attacks:' Release attacks that can bounce off of any surface. *'Scatter Shot:' Release symbiotic technology blasts that split into multiple fragments. *'Sword Beam Emission:' Release symbiotic technology blasts from swords and other such bladed weapons. *'Symbiotic Technology Ball Projection:' Create and launch spheres of symbiotic technology. *'Symbiotic Technology Beam Emission:' Release concentrated beams of symbiotic technology. *'Symbiotic Technology Blast:' Release symbiotic technology over a specific target area. *'Symbiotic Technology Bolt Projection:' Release low powered projectiles of symbiotic technology. *'Symbiotic Technology Bomb Generation:' Create bombs/explosions of symbiotic technology. *'Symbiotic Technology Bullet Projection:' Fire in short sequence over a wide area. *'Symbiotic Technology Breath:' Discharge symbiotic technology blasts from mouth. *'Symbiotic Technology Burst:' Create burst of symbiotic technology. *'Symbiotic Technology Cutting:' Use symbiotic technology to cut opponents. *'Symbiotic Technology Infusion:' Empower and energize anything touched or used (usually a weapon) with symbiotic technology. *'Symbiotic Technology Pillar Projection': Project symbiotic pillars. *'Symbiotic Technology Spike Projection:' Project symbiotic technology spikes. *'Symbiotic Technology Vision:' Emit symbiotic technology from one's eyes. *'Symbiotic Technology Vortex Creation:' Create spiral/vortex of symbiotic technology. *'Symbiotic Technology Wave Emission:' Send out a wave of symbiotic technology and that repels everything. *'Wave Motion Blast:' Launch a massive wave of symbiotic technology. *'Zap:' A tiny short release of symbiotic technology to cause pain or discomfort, usually too low-powered to be destructive.. Associations *Attack Powers *Force-Field Generation *Projectile Enhancement *Symbiosis *Symbiotic Technology Manipulation *Technological Combat *Technology Attacks *Technology Manipulation *Volatile Constructs Limitations *Activation & Deactivation/Crash!/Malfunction Manipulation/Technology Stopping *Users may require outside source of symbiotic technology to create a attacks. *Users may not be immune to effects of own blast. *Firing may be involuntary reaction, or released in constant stream. *Users will be exhausted when too much technology is used. *Users may be over-charged/wounded if too much technology is used at once. *Users need control to avoid unnecessary destruction. *Requires entities to be synchronized order for attacks to work. Known Users *Ace Ambling (Ballmastrz 9009) *Julie Yamamoto (Ben 10); via Ship *Vril Dox II/Brainiac 2 (DC Comics); via Silica *Orianna, The Lady of Clockwork (League of Legends) *Fred Luckpuig (Lucky Fred) *Aikku Jokinen (Marvel Comics); via Pod *Makino (Max Steel) *Maxwell McGrath (Max Steel) *Satsuki Yatouji (X/1999) *Superboy (Young Justice); via Sphere Gallery Aikku_Jokinen_Pod (Earth-616)_from_U.S.Avengers_Vol_1_3_001.jpg|Aikku Jokinen (Marvel Comics) Makino (Max Steel)_By_Soup_Group_Illustrations.png|Makino (Max Steel) Satsuki Yatouji (X 1999).jpg|Satsuki Yatouji (X/1999) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Combat Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Projection Powers Category:Symbiosis Category:Technology-based Powers Category:Rare power